


You've Got Everything Now

by puckperry



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, cute as hell, very short but packed with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckperry/pseuds/puckperry
Summary: just a cute moment between neil and todd, and of course charlie is there to ruin the moment. i love charlie don't kill me





	You've Got Everything Now

’’Todd, wake up’’ Neil was teary eyed and his soft voice made Todd a little weak. Todd sat up in his bed and his eyes strayed to Neil’s hands. They were shaking, and then he glanced up, his face was flushed and radiant as an angel’s, ’’Are you okay?’’  
’’Yeah, fine, I just need- I need to talk to you’’  
’’Oh, let me just put on some pants, it’s freezing’’  
Todd stood up, the sudden movement making him feel light-headed. But Neil grabbed his wrist to stop him from going anywhere. Neil’s face was very close to Todd’s now. He put his hands on Todd’s shoulders and leaned forward and kissed him, right on the mouth. It was a real kiss—long, slow, deliberate. Todd let his trembling hands run through Neil’s hair. He was kissing back and Neil's lips were cold and soft. He tasted of tea and cigarette smoke, Todd couldn’t think straight. He pulled away, breathing hard, and leaned to kiss Todd’s neck.  
’’Neil, didn’t y-you wanna talk?’’  
’’Oh shut up,’’  
God, he thought, what a night.  
Neil was undoing the top button of Todd’s collar. ’’You idiot,’’ he said, ’’Did you know your shirt’s inside-out?’’  
Todd was so tired he started to laugh. Neil continued to take off Todd’s shirt, his eyes bight, like he was doing something rebellious. Then, unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. They sprang apart and looked at each other, then at the clock. It was 4am, who the hell would knock at someones door at 4am? Todd was worried that they had been loud, made noises without knowing it. Then the door opened and he saw Charlie, looking tired but smug.  
’’Jesus, Charlie, what the hell are you doing?’’  
’’I could ask you the same thing’’ He looked around the room and when he saw Todd with his shirt half off, his smile grew.  
’’You scared us to death’’  
’’You should probably keep it down. The walls are thin and you’re lucky I’m the only one awake at this hour.’’  
’’Fine, just go, okay? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.’’  
Charlie left rather reluctantly and when the door closed, Neil buried his face in his hands. Todd started to laugh again, ’’Neil, I- I really liked that. Fuck Charlie for ruining it’’  
’’Did you just swear? Todd, did you just say fuck?’’  
Neil grabbed Todd’s hand and dragged him to bed and started where they had left off, kissing his neck.  
’’I love you, Todd’’ he said between kisses, it was almost too quiet to hear.  
’’I love you too’’

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss to the sky* for neil perry


End file.
